A frontal structure for a motor vehicle generally comprises a support structure, to which the radiator, engine, and other parts are fastened, as well as a bumper girder installed in front. The radiator is generally mounted in front of the engine block to be effectively cooled by travel wind. To make the vehicle as a whole is as compact as possible, an effort is made to make the distance between bumper girder and radiator, on one hand, and between radiator and engine block, on the other hand, as small as possible. However, the disadvantage results there from are that if the vehicle is involved in an impact, there is a high probability of damage to the radiator, so that costly repairs are necessary even in the event of a light impact.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the present invention is to specify a frontal structure for a motor vehicle, in which, in spite of a compact construction, the radiator is protected well from damage in the event of an impact. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.